


take a look at what i've found

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots that could be read as a single coherent story, or not. There is no plot, it's just a bunch of college AU drabbles in the same universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a split second decision, really. She's looking around for ways to escape, her eyes land on the bright pink flyer on the wall, and she turns and starts walking down the unfamiliar hallway. "Auditions. I have to go for the theatre auditions."

He's waiting for her-- outside class this time. She almost trips on her legs to avoid running into him, and then turns and starts walking. 

"Hey. Hey Marge! Wait up."

She internally curses his long legs, "What do you want, Thompson?"

"Aw, don't be like that. You know I only want the pleasure of your company?"

She doesn't want to start something. She really doesn't. The authorities think she "starts fights" and "is a disruptive influence", which, incredibly unfair if you ask her. They never even heard her side of the story. Since the Johann incident she's not thrown a single punch, though she might make a special exception for _Jack_. "I have to go."

"It's three. There are no classes right now. Where could you possibly-"

It's a split second decision, really. She's looking around for ways to escape, her eyes land on the bright pink flyer on the wall, and she turns and starts walking down the unfamiliar hallway. "Auditions. I have to go for the theatre auditions."

Just like she expected, at the mention of theatre his priorities shift to posturing. "Aw jeez, Carter, really? Since when do you sing?"

Her singing sounds like a cat being strangled, but she's not going to volunteer that information. "I'd been considering it. This is the open-for-all audition, and I just thought- It's probably stupid." She deliberately lets her voice fade away, and she can see Thompson deflating.

"Hey, hey, come on." He walks her right up to the door of the auditorium. "I know you'll do great. Good luck." He smiles, she smiles back, and then there's nothing left to do but to walk inside.

The voice hits her as soon as she opens the door. There's this girl on the stage, singing. Who looks at the door, at Peggy, to see what the disturbance is. She stutters the next words, blushes, and then continues with her eyes closed. Peggy slips into a seat in the back and watches the girl.

  


* * *

  
She's in the middle of a verse, and the prettiest girl she's ever seen walks in the door. For a moment she forgets she's on stage. Or that she's singing. And then she closes her eyes and finishes the song, ready to walk off the stage and die of embarrassment.

Ms Fry is waiting by the wings, and she staggers past her and right into Evelyn, not even hearing the crowd's reaction. "Angie. That was fantastic."

"I know it sucked. You don't have to keep lying to me anymore, I stuttered and I completely forgot what I was-"

"Hush. Nobody noticed. Didn't you hear all the clapping? Believe me, you were great."

"Alright, okay, you're next, right? Break a leg." She musters up a smile for a moment and then walks into the seating to collapse into a chair. She likes performing. She loves singing. She particularly enjoys reading the audience, and she has never, ever gotten this flustered while on- someone shakes her shoulder, and then the source of said flusterment is smiling down at her from the next row.

"Hi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sees Peggy sitting on the backrest of a bench in a robe and striped pyjamas. Her hair’s tied up, head tipped back and Angie can see her eyes glinting, reflecting the light.

Angie's volunteered to drop Anna home. Thompson's party was a blowout but she felt she couldn't stay there a single minute more, with all the frat boys celebrating some sports victory or the other. She's only had a couple of beers, but Anna's- well. At this moment Anna is laughing at a fountain. She clutches Angie, her cold fingers digging into her shoulder, "Hey, hey, easy," Angie grabs onto her elbow and they stumble. The distance from the car to the campus housing seems to be stretching as Anna attempts to drag her off, towards some guy this time. "But I want his hat, it's so _yellow_." 

He, turns out to be Ed, spots them and walks over. "Anna? Are you--?"

"Sloshed? Yeah." Angie replies, while Anna's practically climbing the boy, trying to get at his hat. With how short Anna is, Angie can't help but giggle.

"Ed. Come on, gimme." She gestures imperiously. 

He gives Angie a look and gently disentangles himself, and brings the hat down. "Thanks for bringing her, Ang. I can take her to her room." 

"You sure?" He ruffles Angie's hair as she squirms away.

"Of course I am. You be good." She squints at him, but lets him go. Then turns to cut through the quad to her own room, and sees Peggy sitting on the backrest of a bench in a robe and striped pyjamas. Her hair's tied up, head tipped back, and Angie can see her eyes glinting, reflecting the light. She's seen her around in the last few weeks, they've hung out a couple of times, but this is the first time they're both alone.

"Are you sleepwalking?" Peggy startles and almost falls off the bench, looking wildly around. Angie starts giggling. "Oh, your _face_."

"Angie. You scared me." She clutches her heart like someone out of an old movie, and Angie feels her lips quirk.

"I noticed." She clambers up to sit beside Peggy. "Walk of shame, then?" Her crush has grown to epic proportions by now, so this is just masochism, plain and simple.

"I wish. No, nothing like that. I couldn't sleep."

"It's almost four, Peg." 

She chuckles slightly, and turns to look straight at Angie. "I know. I-." She sighs. "Howard Stark lives on the next floor."

For a second she's blank, and then, "oh. OH. Ew." She starts laughing again.

Peggy gives her a fake-affronted look before pitching her voice higher, mimicking, "Oh Howie, yes, yes, there, oh, oh, YES!" and then dissolves into a fit of giggles herself.

"Oh my god. That's terrible," she shakes her head, the laugh still in her eyes. "But this can't be the first time. What do you usually do?"

"Usually he goes to their place. This is rare." She shifts closer, rests her head on Angie's shoulder. Her cheeks are pink with cold. "I really need sleep."

Maybe it's the silence, or the proximity, but she opens her mouth and "Well, you can crash at mine anytime. I won't mind." comes out. It's not that she doesn't mean it, she does, her mouth and her brain are not playing on the same team today.

Peggy looks surprised. "I couldn't possibly intrude like that."

Angie decides to commit to it. "Yes, you could. In fact, I insist. Come on." She grabs onto her palm, and hides a smile when Peggy laces their fingers. "What kind of a friend would I be if I left you out in the cold?"

"Not a very good one." Peggy still hasn't let go of her hand, so that's a thing. Despite sitting out in the cold, her palm's warm, and very soft, and Angie should be thinking about literally anything else right now.

"Why weren't you at Thompson's party?" They're rounding the corner to her block, the gate's almost in sight.

Peggy pulls a face. "Thompson and I, we, er, had a fight."

"A fight." She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"You're fighting with Jack Thompson." She pulls out her keycard, they enter the building lobby, and cross over to the elevators.

Peggy nods slowly. "Don't tell me you like him," her attention is completely focused on her.

Angie snorts. "That asshat? No way."

Peggy kind of stands taller, smiling at her. "Thank you. Nobody gets why I wouldn't go out with him. Neither would he. So I- hit him."

That's it. She can't take any more of this. "You-" The elevator dings, Angie strides in, tugging at Peggy. The door closes, and she pushes Peggy against it, and kisses her.

Peggy's arms wind around her waist and and makes a soft sound of surprise, kissing her back. Then she's huffing out a laugh, backing away a little, and Angie's heart drops to somewhere in her feet. She tries to step back, but Peggy's arms are still around her, still holding her, "Sorry, I'm really sorry, but really? Hitting guys turns you on?"

She shoves Peggy's shoulder as the lift stops, and they both stumble out. Peggy's still giggling as they walk to her room. "Shut up." 

Peggy tightens the grip on her hand, pulling her closer. "Make me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy grins up at her, that wide, infectious one that crinkles her eyes and brings out her dimples. So she steals a kiss and holds out her hand.

It all starts when Peggy walks her to the cafe in time for her morning shift, kisses her on the cheek, and tells her she'll be by at six to pick her up for a date. Because, obviously, that's the best way to broach the subject of The First Date. The coward.

She opens her mouth to ask, but Peggy's leaning in and kissing her swiftly, and Angie just remains standing there with her mouth slightly open. She does not skip the remaining steps to the cafe, no sir. That is something she definitely does not do.

Walking Angie to work started when Peggy realised that like her, Angie was one of the ten people on campus up before seven in the morning. Difference obviously being Angie was up for a job, while Peggy was up because she liked running, the freak. Then she thought about those legs and those thighs and-- 

"Sorry. Totally zoned out there. What were you saying?" She's so gonna get fired if she keeps this up.

"Get it together, Martinelli. I was askin' if you wanted to work the machine, your head doesn't seem to be in it today." Her supervisor is call-me-Jake, a guy in his late-thirties who's usually there for the opening and the first shift of the day. He still looks like a skater with his long blonde hair the thinness only teenage boys can achieve. And the same greasiness. She smiles at him as she gets to the espresso machine, apparently long enough to make him suspicious. "What is up with you, anyway?"

"Me? What do you mean?" She gets to work, avoiding his eyes until the bell above the door rings and he turns to their customer.

The shift is excruciatingly slow, and her classes for the day even more so. And then she makes the mistake of opening her mouth and telling Evelyn the cause of her distraction, and then it's just unbearable. She rushes to her room after the last class to get ready-- all texts Angie has sent to Peggy about the date have not been replied to. Until a single message when her classes end.  
  
<< _Dress casual. Bring a jacket._ >>

  


* * *

  


She's in her room, it's five forty, and Angie is ready. She has been for the past fifteen minutes.

The time that had been slowing down since the morning seems to have just stopped advancing, and she can't stop fidgeting with her nails. Giving up, she picks up her jacket, toes into her shoes and walks downstairs. The stairs open right beside the door, but the lobby's empty anyway. Well, almost empty. Peggy's there, boots crossed, perched on one of the mismatched armchairs in the lobby dumped over the years. Her eyes are intent on her cellphone lockscreen, waiting for the numbers to change.

She walks up to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders, "You are such a loser." 

Peggy grins up at her, that wide, infectious one that crinkles her eyes and brings out her dimples. So she steals a kiss and holds out her hand. Peggy uncrosses her legs and gets up, grabbing the hand. "I take it you're ready to go?"

"Lead on."

Outside, a bike's at the kerb, two helmets on it. Peggy hands her one and throws a leg across the bike. 

"Where are we going?"

"Wait and see." Peggy seems excited, almost smug, as she puts on her helmet. Angie manages hers, tying back her hair and sees Peggy gesture to hop on. She hops on.

Peggy starts the bike, and then calls out, "Alright?", waiting for Angie's reply before turning it around and slowly it. Angie automatically leans into the soft, warm leather of Peggy's jacket, and wraps her arms around. They get out of the campus and onto the highway, and then Peggy guns it. The air is cooling, and the sudden speed has her shivering and burrowing deeper into Peggy, who is just showing off her driving soon enough. They're slipping between the vehicles with practiced ease, smooth and swift, and the combination of the speed and Peggy has Angie exhilarated.

Soon, she realizes they're headed away from the city and into the sunset. She tries not to think about that one. Then they're getting off the highway and onto a smaller path that rapidly gets narrower and steeper, and then they're not even _on_ a path. It's getting darker away from the city lights, and they keep at it until Peggy stops near a bluff. 

They get off the bike, Angie pulls off her helmet and turns around. Then Peggy's tugging off her helmet and shaking her hair loose, like outta a goddamn movie. Peggy takes her hand, and pulls her up the bluff, and then suddenly they can see the whole city, lights twinkling, spread out ahead of them. 

"Wait here," Peggy holds up a finger, and runs back to the bike, fiddling with a saddlebag. She brings over a blanket and a couple of beers, and hands them over. They sit side by side on the blanket, dangling their legs.

"I come here sometimes," Peggy says.

"What, like a makeout spot to bring girls to?" 

Peggy chokes, beer going down the wrong tube, and she starts coughing. "What? No! Why'd you--? What?"

"Calm down, English. I was kidding." Angie rubs her back.

" _Kidding!_ I don't have a makeout spot!" Her lip curling as she spits out those words, her indignation making Angie laugh. 

"I'm sorry, okay?"

Mollified, she says, "You can see the stars if you wait long enough. _That's_ why I come up here sometimes."

"I can't remember the last time I looked at the stars." She lays back, and sure enough, the sky looks studded. "It's so hard to, in the city. Thanks for bringing me here."

"Well, yes." Grumpy Peggy is adorable, and she says so, which makes her pout.

"Too bad it's not a makeout spot, though." Angie grins, "I was hoping..." 

Her vision is then filled with Peggy's face. "Yes, too bad," she's murmuring. Her eyes are intent, almost serious, the ends of her hair tickling Angie's chin. She places her hands beside her face and carefully leans down, slowly, until Angie just surges up to kiss the woman. It's soft and sweet, and for a few minutes the world's narrowed to nothing but their lips moving against each other. They get heated before Angie's slowing them down, and then Peggy's fingers are on her cheek, barely touching, and Angie shivers as they break apart.

"This was fun," she's whispering now, her breathing is a touch faster. "Maybe we should do this again sometime."

"I'd enjoy that," Peggy leans in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4

She's in the library.

 

Peggy got up and disappeared around midnight, citing sleepiness, and Angie was much too engrossed in the book in front of her to try and stop her. It's around five now, and she figures she'd better finish this last chapter before going back to her room. She'll snatch a couple of hours of sleep-- no work today-- before she needs to head off to class.

 

Next thing she knows, she's being kissed awake. She smiles into it before realizing her arm's digging into something hard and _wait_ this isn't her room she isn't lying down what the-

"Library." Peggy whispers, breath warm on her cheek. "You're okay."

She opens her eyes to look at Peggy, who looks like she's trying very hard not to laugh, a coffee mug in each hand. She rubs her eyes, "'time 'sit?", and looks around. The section she'd been sitting in is entirely empty save for her and Peggy.

"Eleven."

No point in hurrying _now_ , she's missed the morning lecture, the next isn't until the afternoon. And anyway, Peggy's here with coffee. She makes a grab for the mug, and smiles up. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today, I'm afraid. A terrible foresight, really." The little- she grabs on to the front of Peggy's t-shirt to pull her down and kiss her properly, but then, of course, the cup tilts as Peggy bends, and--

"Oooh! Hot hot HOT!" She lurches up, trying to swipe away the liquid with both her hands.

"Fuck. Ah. I'm-" Peggy sets both the mugs down quickly, and grips the shirt Angie's wearing, pulling away it so it isn't touching her torso. "So, so sorry, darling."

"It's- uh. It's okay." She shakes her head and suddenly they're both giggling. She makes a show of wringing the top, and Peggy just sighs.

"Come on. Let's get you changed."

She makes eyes at her girlfriend at that, but she's plenty subdued after walking outside with a wet shirt on a breezy day.

They enter Angie's room, and she spends no time peeling it off, and walking into the shower. "It's all sticky."

"I can't tell you how terribly sorry I am, Ange." 

"Forget it. It was an accident." She can hear Peggy clinking about in the kitchen before the hot shower drowns out everything. So it's no surprise when she turns the shower off within a minute, and walks into the bathroom, she shrieks loudly.

"Jesus, Angie, it's just me." Peggy has a bottle of baking soda open on the sink, and she's dabbing at the top with a tissue.

"Since when do we own baking soda?"

"I don't know, I just found it in your cupboard." Peggy's very determinedly working at the large stain on the shirt, trying to avoid Angie's eyes, and the guilt is coming off in waves off her. Like a puppy with it's ears down and tail turned down that _knows_ she's been bad. 

So Angie neatly takes the top out of her hands and sets it on the counter.

Peggy tries to reach for it, "We need to get it out as quickly-" before she trails off and realizes she's facing stepped-out-of-the-shower Angie. 

 

A very naked Angie.

 

"You spilled coffee all over my top."

Peggy's eyes go wide, but she makes a show of contrition. "I'm so sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" Her voice is low, breathy.

"How about you show me, exactly _how_ sorry you are?"

Both step forward together, then Angie's kissing Peggy, one hand on her chest.

Peggy tries to kiss her neck next, bringing up her hands to weave into her hair like she usually does, but Angie nudges her away. "Hands off."

She kisses her hungrily, licking into her mouth, and trails her hand down to Peggy's stomach to push her a step back.

Then Angie bites her lip before taking a deep breath. "On your knees, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals week + a few library headcanons in the tags = this update
> 
> (Instead of me actually studying. Isn't it amazing how motivation works?)
> 
>  
> 
> [i'm getting closer and closer to smut with each chapter. i think this ship might actually make me do it.]

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the show soundtrack.


End file.
